The market place as well as the patent literature afford numerous examples of cattle ranch gates of the general type involved herein.
The gate disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,460 dated July 22, 1975, in fact, is one such example; and while my patented gate operates in a very satisfactory manner, I have found that in some environments and requirements of use, the counterweights, both while on the ground and while being elevated and lowered as a result of gate action, tend to get in the way and preclude freedom of movement by people and livestock in the vicinity of the weights.
There is, in other words, room for improvement.